The present invention refers to a device which enables the continuous monitoring of the correct proportioning and/or adequate mixing of at least two fluids within the cross-sectional area of a stream or flow.
In the field of multi-component reactive liquid systems such as used in adhesives, sealants, coating and bonding materials, there is a need to ensure that the equipment which proportions, mixes and dispenses such products, not only maintains correct proportioning of the two or more liquids relative to each other, but also maintains adequate mixing of the product. State of the art technology exists which allows continuous monitoring of part of a stream of a product as it leaves a static or dynamic mixer within equipment and is capable of providing a signal if the proportioning or mixing is outside of a limit. However, the accuracy of such monitoring requires to be as refined as possible.